galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Luci Fera, aka the Oldest
Luci Fera, aka the Oldest Denzien of the Negative Universe ( Nether Worlds ) Oldest "daughter" of Satanis the ruler of the six of the seven spheres of the Netherworlds . Satanis conquering all but the deepest sphere, after the Dark One went into the Sleep to the End of Creation . (Interrupted by Crea and Lord Lumis ) Satanis fearing the return of the Dark One wants to prevent the re-incarnation and sends the mightiest of his denziens (his daugther across the Cosmic Veil where she becomes known as the Oldest . She hides among the Coven . (It was the deal the Coven had to accept in order to be released in the first place. The Narth are the only ones who know of the true nature of the Coven and at one point consider to destroy the "Interloopers" of the Anti Universe . However the Prophecy of Before and Yet to come , is brought to the Narth Supreme by the Voice of the Rule , being the Narth Supeme he is the first Entity who understands it. (The Prophecy was made by the entity that eventually became the Arth after all) and the Narth Supreme decides to manipulate the Coven and other conditiomns without them really knowing, and It is him who nudges the drifting ship wreck with Stahl (then in exile) into the path of the Oldest. The Narth Supreme also creates a temporary rift in the Cosmic Veil and allows the Beast of Vengeance to escape and transfer into the standard Universe. The Beast of Vengeance attacks the Oldest and Stahl fights the beast and kills it, but is mortaly wounded. The Oldest takes Stahl to Coven and cares for Stahl and restores his health 1. During that time she falls in love with the Eternal Warrior . The plan of the Narth Supreme works and the seed for the Third Way is planted. The Oldest hides her true nature and calls herself Alycia Lichfangh . When the Dark One finally awakes and comes into his own, he of course recognizes her for who she really is. While he desends into the Negative Universe and pays terrible vengeance to all who plotted against his rise, he spares the Daughter of Satanis, who is at that point married to Stahl. However the Dark One closes all rifts and restores the Cosmic Veil into an impenetrable barrier. He warns the Entities of Old , the one he does not outright destroy That he personally guards the Veil and whoever tries to break the RULE would end up in the seventh plane forever punished. Luci aka Alycia stays in her humanoid form until the "Hidden Kermac " abduct Stahl. She sheds her identity as Alycia, retrieves her mystic swords "Shard of Ice " and "Shard of Fire " and goes along with her grand daughter to find and free Stahl. 1 Unknown to Stahl, he is made into a true immortal and gains some "inhuman" powers such as fast healing and his Aura of strength can now be felt by other beings. (It is this ability that makes him survive the torture of the Hidden Kermac. He also finds himself wakiing after he is sent presumed dead with the decomissioned Devi onto his last survey.( He returns in 7000 once again to .... but that is a story not yet told Note: Some Details may change as I actually write this outline into a story - but the key elements will remain. Category:Entities Category:Characters